1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system and, more particularly, to a computer system which can be used by, for example, many and unspecified users according to their needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers are now being used generally in an isolated state or in a state of being mutually connected in a network. Such computers are in the possession of individuals or organizations such as corporations or companies and each can be accessed or used only by a certain restricted number of persons.
To process or collect various sorts of information, it is necessary for an individual or a company to arrange a system by purchasing or renting a computer and connecting the computer to a network. It is not easy to form such a system for home personal use, in particular. Presently, under these circumstances, the majority of people cannot be said to be enjoying the benefits of the utilization of computers.
With the development of communication networks, a system for electronically providing information to many and unspecified persons is expected to be put to wide use soon or in future. It is desirable that a number of people, as large as possible, be able to use such service.
If such a system is formed as a fee-charging system, a need to consider security of payment arises as well as a need to enable many and unspecified users to pay easily for use.
In designing a computer unit usable by many and unspecified users, means for enabling a user or an information provider to check a record of use must be taken into consideration. That is, if such record data cannot be grasped, it is difficult for an individual or a system to perform, for example, use control, or fee management in the case of pay use.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer system which can be used by, for example, many and unspecified users to collect and process information with a computer.
To achieve this object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system having a computer terminal, a server system communicably connected to the computer terminal, and a recording medium detachably loaded in the computer terminal to be used for recording information and reproducing information, the computer terminal including use condition confirmation means for performing use condition confirmation processing using information recorded on the recording medium loaded, and control means for enabling use of each of various processes according to a result of the confirmation processing performed by the use condition confirmation means, the control means executing communication with the server system of information necessary for the use condition confirmation processing with respect to use of the computer terminal and one of the various processes executed as use of the computer terminal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer apparatus having recording medium drive means capable of reading information from a detachable recording medium and writing information to the detachable recording medium, use condition confirmation means for performing use condition confirmation processing using information recorded on the recording medium when the recording medium is loaded to the drive means, and control means for enabling use of the computer apparatus according to a result of the confirmation processing, for forming record information according to processing executed in the computer apparatus, and for recording the record information on the loaded recording medium with the recording medium drive means.
According to still another object of the present invention, there is provided a computer apparatus having recording medium drive means for reading information from a detachable recording medium and for writing information to the detachable recording medium, use condition confirmation means for performing use condition confirmation processing using information recorded on the recording medium when the recording medium is loaded to the drive means, fee collection means for performing fee collection processing, and control means for enabling use of the computer apparatus according to a result of the confirmation processing performed by the use condition confirmation means, and for collecting a fee according to conditions of use of the computer apparatus with the fee collection means.
According to a further object of the present invention, there is provided a computer apparatus comprising recording medium drive means for reading information from a detachable recording medium and for writing information to the detachable recording medium, use condition confirmation means for performing use condition confirmation processing using information recorded on the recording medium when the recording medium is loaded to the drive means, fee collection means for performing fee collection processing, communication means for performing communication with an external server system, and control means for enabling use of the computer apparatus according to a result of the confirmation processing performed by the use condition confirmation means, and for collecting a fee according to conditions of use of the computer apparatus with the fee collection means.